Hoshii
by mikaera
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Yoh se pregunta por qué se siente tan conectado a las estrellas, y Hao tiene más que ganas de explicarle por qué. Rating por Yaoi, se los recomiendo, original por Thoughtless Dreamer. [HaoxYoh] TIERNO, no lemon.


**Negrita: mis notas**

**Bold: my notes**

**Español/Spanish: Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN que hice de la maravillosa historia Hoshii, perteneciente a la autora _thoughtless dreamer. _Es un trabajo maravilloso, oneshot, y contiene: Yaoi, relación entre hermanos, y… mucha ternura!! Espero les guste, las reviews que dejen le llegarán a la autora en inglés. No traduje las palabras en japonés. **

**English/ Inglés: This is a TRANSLATION I made for the great story Hoshii, which belongs to the author _thoughtless dreamer._ It's an spectacular job, oneshot and has: Yaoi, brothers relationship, and… a lot of cuteness!! I hope you like it, and the reviews you leave will be sent to the author in English. I haven't translated the words in Japanese. **

Bien ahora con la traducción, aquí está:

* * *

Hoshii. 

El perezoso Moreno suspiró nuevamente, volviendo su vista hacia el anochecer delante de él, mientras descansaba su espalda en el árbol de la colina. Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, cuando terminaba la tortura de Anna - eh… entrenamiento, del día, vendría a la tumba de Amidamaru, y se relajaría. El sol causaba que que el cielo se tornara en diferentes tonos de rosa y naranja, y, en los lados más oscuros, las estrellas eran claramente visibles.

"Hoshii…" Yoh dejó que la palabra saliera de sus labios, rostro pensativo apoderándose de él. Por qué se sentía tan conectado con los puntos brillantes del cielo?

"Porque eres mi otra mitad," una voz respondió sus pensamientos contemplativos. Yoh se sobresaltó, pero no quitó su vista del sol.

"Hao," dijo ciegamente. El mayor de los gemelos Asakura sonrió sentándose. Yoh se había acostumbrado a que su hermano apareciera sin pensarlo cuando él estaba solo. Primero no le gustaban mucho las visitas, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello, y casi empezaba a disfrutar la presencia del shaman de fuego.

"Te gustan las estrellas porque eres mi otra mitad, querido Ototo (hermano), y todos saben que las favorezco, entonces." Continuó Hao. Yoh calmadamente alejó su vista de la estrella del horizonte.

"Contesta eso tu pregunta?" terminó Hao placenteramente, sonriendo hacia su hermano gemelo. Yoh se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios.

"Sí, eso creo," Murmuró Yoh, terminando la pequeña conversación. Hubo un silencio entre los dos jóvenes, viendo el sol rápidamente desaparecer de su vista. Yoh finalmente quitó la Mirada, y la volvió hacia el rostro de su hermano,. Los ojos de Hao aún estaban en el punto donde el sol se había ocultado. Yoh sintió el calor llegar a sus mejillas.

'_Wow… Hao se ve tan inocente en los momentos en los que está calmado… y tan…'_

"Que clase de pensamientos son esos para tener sobre tu hermano gemelo, Yoh?" preguntó Hao, la sorpresa notable en su voz, volviendo su vista penetrante hacia los ojos de Yoh. Éste sintió el calor en sus mejillas aumentar, y se forzó a alejar los ojos de los de Hao, y redirigirlos hacia el ahora oscurecido cielo. El sonrojo gradualmente se fue, y hubo un nuevo silencio entre los dos. Yoh bostezó abiertamente, y se pausó a mitad del bostezo sorprendido, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Bajó la vista hacia su mano, y vio la de su hermano cubriéndola. La Mirada de Hao aún estaba en el cielo, pero Yoh podía jurar que veía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pero ahora que había mirado… Yoh se dio cuenta horrorizado de que no podría quitar su vista del rostro de Hao, especialmente de sus labios. Hao sintió la profunda mirada de Yoh, y casualmente volvió su vista a él.

"…Yoh, qué es lo que miras?" preguntó Hao, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Los ojos del menor estaban enormes, y tragó saliva.

'_Maldita sea… es tan sexy… por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy?' _Yoh se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Hao sin duda leería sus muy malos pensamientos. Vio, mortificado, cómo la expresión de Hao se volvió de sorpresa. Se mordió el labio cuando Hao se acercó a él, y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Yoh…" Hao murmuró, disfrutando el placentero sonido del nombre de su hermano en sus labios. Yoh parpadeó.

"Hai?" Preguntó, nervioso. Hao sonrió comprensivo ante su similar imagen.

"Amo las estrellas… son muy hermosas… Y las aprecio también, porque son una de las cosas que disfruto y no puedo tener," Explicó Hao, tranquilamente a su hermano. Yoh sonrió un poco ante las profundas palabras. Hao se acercó aún más a su gemelo, disfrutando la mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y miedo en el rostro de Yoh. Acercó más su rostro, hasta que apretó sus labios contra los húmedos de Yoh. Miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Yoh, que lo miraban excesivamente abiertos. Pero gradualmente los vio cerrarse, cuando Yoh se dejó derretirse en el beso intoxicante, y cerró sus propios ojos. La lengua de Hao gentilmente separó los labios de Yoh, y se hizo camino dentro de su boca, consiguiendo una largo gemido de parte de Yoh. El más chico se acercó, y Hao levantó su mano para enredar sus dedos con el cabello de Yoh. Pero después de lo que pareció muy corto, él se alejó. Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron, y miró infelizmente a Hao, enojado por que se hubiera alejado y terminado su beso. Hao sonrió tristemente a su hermano.

"Pero tu eres solo una más de esas cosas que no puedo tener; puedo apreciarte, pero no puedo _realmente _tenerte" suspiró Hao, volviéndose para ir. Pero sintió algo agarrándolo de la parte de debajo de su poncho, y se volvió para mirar a Yoh, sorprendido. Yoh se paró y acercó para mezclar sus labios contra los de Hao. Los brazos de Hao involuntariamente rodearon la cintura de su hermano, su vista aún conectada con la de Yoh. Éste puso sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de Hao y le sonrió.

"Pero _puedes _apreciarme, y _puedes_ tenerme; solo soy una de esas cosas por las que tienes que preguntar para tener" sonrió Yoh, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras. Hao miraba perplejo, antes de romper en una genuina, feliz sonrisa.

"Entonces supongo tendré que asegurarme de preguntar" sonrió Hao, acercándose para besar a su hermano, feliz de al fin tener algo que siempre había querido, y había estado pasando los límites.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Fin.**

** Bien qué les pareció? Por favor, se les agradece mucho su comentario, y si quieren dejar críticas se pide que sean respetuosos y que recuerden, esto es una traducción y la historia no es mía, todas las reviews van a ser mandadas a la autora. **

**Si quieren pueden pasar a leer la historia original, el ID es 2743677.**

**Nos vemos,**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
